Subsea oil and gas equipment that require communication and power transmission often have connectors that can be assembled and disassembled underwater. Remotely Operated Vehicles (“ROVs”) are normally used to connect a removable connector to a fixed connector on the subsea equipment. ROVs are operated by pilots on surface ships using joystick controls to manoeuvre the ROV and operate a manipulator arm to allow connection or disconnection of the connectors. The pilots rely on strategically placing subsea cameras to view the ROV operation and gain the feedback necessary to ensure each operation is effectively controlled.
The connector design can have several key features to allow a successful operation. One feature is the connector achieving accurate alignment when mating, usually by providing close fitting diametric constraints and an orientation feature. Another feature includes built-in compliance, which is beneficial if the connectors can be aligned quickly and accurately. Still, another feature is some form of latch device which should ideally indicate when the connector has been fully mated and is latched together. Latching the connectors together can form a watertight seal with each other. A positive latch indication system is therefore desirable.
Traditionally, ROV connectors are manufactured from noble steel materials such as titanium and super duplex stainless steel. These materials can suffer from corrosion. The materials are also expensive to procure and fabricate and can be affected by the build-up of marine growth. Marine growth can cause fouling and is often more pronounced in warm shallow waters.
Accordingly, there exists a need for systems and a method for producing several types of components for subsea applications out of materials that resist marine fouling.